


毒液乙女向小破车

by zuanshiqiyuan



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, First Dates
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuanshiqiyuan/pseuds/zuanshiqiyuan
Summary: ao3防吞链接





	毒液乙女向小破车

Ver. Venom

A、【接受】  
（你选择了接受它提出的条件）

半敞的窗扉被风吹开，拍击在带有水渍污垢的墙面上，从窗户口溜进室内的风声让你想起了恐怖片里的桥段，Venom低沉附带混响的声线在你脑中出现的那刻，你骨子里流淌的人类血液告诉你这种行为不符合人类的行为准则，你徒劳地踢蹬着双腿，却始终没有给一直在等待着你答复的Venom一个确切的答案，它默认你还在犹豫，束缚着你手腕的流体慢慢缠紧，直到你的神经向你发出疼痛的信号。

痛楚似雷电击中躲藏在名为道德感的树荫底下的你。今晚没有烦人的作业加量通知，没有身旁人与你竞争的压力，你的眼中只有Venom，视线所及之处只有愈发浓密的黑色流体，它们在你的眼前张牙舞爪，抑制住你欲拒还迎的挣脱动作，你明白只要Venom愿意，它完全可以剥夺你的感官和你的控制权让一切在悄无声息中开始，最后归于似乎无事发生的沉寂，但它像中世纪的卫道者，注重整个环节的仪式感，那些触肢和手腕处的疼痛无疑是给你的最后警告。

“Venom，我愿意将——”

想法总是快于语言表达，在它捕捉到你顺从的思绪的下一刻，环绕着你脖颈的那根有两指粗的触肢瞬间拉紧，许可对方的话语被打断，你在突如其来的窒息感下被迫张开嘴汲取周围的氧气，就在你贝齿张开的那个间隙，那根触肢抵住你的柔软的舌头，分支出更多细小的触手钻入你的口腔与你舌头缠绵共舞，亲吻不像你想象中得那么柔和，尽管Venom也许已经收敛了它的欲望，但舌根处麻木感让你觉得酸涩，你不住地干呕起来，喉咙处的肌肉生理性地收缩，触肢在收缩的过程中向深处钻去，恶意地抵住并在进行下一步深入前不断摩擦，滑腻的感觉让你的身体痉挛起来。

你的双手丧失控制权，慌乱地挥动手腕想挣脱，窒息感让你几欲昏阙，耳边轰鸣的雷声和湿漉漉的空气似乎离你越来越远，Venom及时抽出了在你口中肆虐的触手，几缕唾液像莲藕断节处拉出的丝线，连接着你合不拢的双唇。

——你已经错过了反悔的机会，接下来请你放轻松些。

借着窗外闪电陡然亮起的刺眼光芒，你看见成股的黑色流体在你背后凝结，Venom将凝成的具象化脑袋移到你的视线中，它咧嘴裸露出的尖利的牙齿让你不寒而栗，你在无数个惩恶扬善的夜晚，目睹着那些坏蛋被层次不齐的尖牙撕碎。

你身上附着的流体似水波般漾起，在流体的涌动中你的所有衣物被溶解在其中，闪电亮光褪去后，你听闻到撕裂沉默的雷鸣，觉察到外星生物体伸出的长舌在你的唇角舐过，粗粝的舌苔将你的唇角蹭破，在血腥味传到你口腔之前Venom及时治愈了伤口。

你仿佛身陷极易搁浅的滩岸，水面恰好淹没过你的鼻腔，水波的阻力让你难以脱身。更多的触手从你的背后凝结而出，将你扶起拉开双腿跪坐在褶皱的床面上，闷热的气候让你的皮肤渗透出层层汗水，将暗色的床单染成更为鲜亮的黑，它释放了你被禁锢得有些发麻的手腕，你无力举起的双手只能勉强撑在被分开的双腿前，前倾的身体极大程度上舒展开你的下身，流出的粘稠的液体预示着一切都已准备就绪，只剩掠夺者前来肆意采摘。

游走在你大腿根部的触手并不急于入侵那处秘密花园，它不断徘徊在你敏感的入口，变幻着形状与角度在脆弱而又湿润的肌肤处碾磨，于是，它得到了你挣脱道德感的高声呻吟和无所顾及的恳求。

真正的进入相比前戏并没有那么舒适，而一种诡异的满足感如蛛网般缠紧你的心脏，你发出的尖叫好比微风拂过生锈的铜铁，竭尽所有叫喊力气的你只剩下沙哑的喘息；你瑟缩着，承受着一切，庆幸的是Venom并不打算让你独自承担，与你手腕粗细相似的触手从你的小腹游动到你的下乳，分支攀上你的乳尖吸吮着，这种触感并非像你身下的那根一样滑腻，它更像是深海动物的吸盘，挑逗着你脆弱的神经，掩藏你下身被撕裂的疼痛。

鲜血滴落床单之前便被涌动的流体所吸收，深入你身体的触肢缓慢地前行着，不断寻找着你的敏感地带，你的指尖陷入床单死死地拽住，宛如溺水的人抓住拯救自己的最后一根稻草，当触肢的尖端撞上你下身的某处时，那最后的稻草也烟消云散。

你已无力再坐直身子，肘部危危地撑住床面，Venom贴心地将部分流体渗入你的肌肉让你维持住当下的姿势，这种跪趴的求欢模样让你感到羞耻，但紧接而来的快感击垮了你的道德观念，你的身体因撞击而晃动，生理性的泪水从你的眼角流出，又被逡巡在你脸侧的流体迅速吸收。

——我喜欢你此刻的眼泪，愉悦的泪水尝起来非常美味。

它发现你已经到达了你身体的极限，停下了入侵的步伐，身体再次在它的搀扶下坐正。但它仍将自己埋在你的身体中，缠绕着你脖颈的触肢使你被迫抬起头看向床尾处漆黑的电视屏幕，你无法在昏暗的环境看见自己的情状。

直至闪电的来临击溃了你的幻想，白昼般的光芒照亮了狼藉的室内，你从关闭着的显示屏上看见了你发丝散乱在脑后，蠕动在你皮肤上的流体像蛇一样缠绕住你的身体，诱惑着你沦落为欲望的奴隶。

你无声地哭泣着，却丝毫没有后悔。

——为什么？

具象化的共生体头颅出现在你的面前，用语言表达的形式询问着你，它读不懂你心中那种复杂的情绪。

“我感受到了被爱。”你说道。

今夜你的心中没有窗外的雷雨，没有他人向你投去的目光，只有你最忠诚的共生体和最直白的欲望。


End file.
